Lucky Heist
by thomm
Summary: Konata and co. decide to rob a bank. Includes alternate ending by Roflcopter579 Rated T for violence and mild language.
1. The Heist

Author's Note: I know that the characters are out of character, but their doing a bank heist so it's kinda hard to keep them in character. Also I originally dreamed up this little fantasy starring your truly, so just in case your wondering I would take Miyuki's place.

* * *

"You guys ready?" Konata asked, giving her MP5 the trademark H&K Slap. Her gun was abnormally heave due to the box clip on the bottom. All the girls were decked out in full tactical gear including bullet-proof Kevlar vests.

"I've been waiting all my life for this," Miyuki stated, cocking the bolt on her FAMAS assault rifle. Her gun was also adorned with a box clip and medium range reflex sight.

"Well, lets get started already!" Kagami exclaimed, making sure her FN Minimi SPW was prepared.

"Kagami, your gun fits you so well," Konata teased, gesturing to the machine gun she was holding.

"S-shut up," was all Kagami could think to say, her mind focused on the daunting tasks ahead.

Tsukasa was already on top of a neighboring 6 story building where she could see everything that would take place, along with Minami. They were both armed with Barrett M99 .50 cal bolt-action rifles.

"Yutaka, Are you ready?" Konata asked her cousin as calmly as if she asked her how her day was.

"Yeah, just a sec," she cocked her FN Scar with box magazine and short range reflex sight.

"All good. Alright you know the plan Konata," Yutaka opened the back door of the van they were in and Konata jumped out.

She took a deep calming breath before walking into the bank and unloading a few rounds into the air.

"Everyone on the ground!" she shouted, the banks guard responded immediately by shooting at Konata, who's smallness gave her an advantage. She quickly hopped behind one of the desks waiting for the right moment.

Miyuki had the steering wheel of the van in a death grip. The heavy speed metal she was blasting through the stereo set the mood perfectly.

"Brace!" she shouted before flooring the accelerator.

The van shot forward and crashed into the lobby of the bank, the girls jumped out and dropped the lone security guard before he had any time to contemplate what had happened.

"Anyone else wanna try being a hero?" Kagami shouted.

"Konata, Yutaka and Kagami, you go grab the cash, I'll stand guard," Miyuki flipped over two tables and set them side by side so she could easily cover the door.

The sound of police sirens filled the empty room that Tsukasa and Minami occupied.

"Here they come," Tsukasa pointed out the obvious. She looked down the telescopic scope mounted on her rifle. The racing police cars jumped into view, she aimed at the tire of the middle car and shot it, the car spun out of control hitting the police cars ahead of and behind it. A mass pileup resulted from the crash. Tsukasa cocked the bolt on her rifle and returned to her silent contemplation since Minami wasn't very talkative. Minami's mind was too occupied to talk to Tsukasa she was busy worrying about Yutaka.

The satisfying sounds of the mass pileup behind the bank made Miyuki smile before her face returned to its neutral state. Kagami pulled c4 charges out of a few of the pockets in her tactical jacket and mounted them onto the vault door. The other two repeated her actions and followed her behind a corner, where Kagami held the detonator. She pushed the button and a colossal explosion blew a clean hole straight the the solid door. They waltzed in as if they owned the place and started putting money into bags, making sure no dye packs found their way inside. They made their way through the maze of hallways until they found themselves back in the main lobby they threw the money into the van.

"Miyuki we got most of it let's go!" Kagami started the van.

"Hold on, time for the finale," she said with a chuckle. She put her stock of c4 around key structural points in the lobby.

"All right Everyone out! Move your asses! Go! Go! Go!" Miyuki shouted, all of the hostages complied, not wanting to be in the building when the c4 collapsed it. She hopped in the back of the van and when they were screeching out of the parking lot she hit the detonator and a huge chunk of the building imploded on itself. The made it to the highway before they heard the dreaded police sirens close behind them.

Next Chapter : Escape! Konata and the gang managed to pull the heist but can they get away from the cops?

Author: Well there's the first chapter I'll write the second tomorrow night, if I don't fall asleep before hand. Don't forget to review!


	2. Escape!

Author: Originally I was just going to forget about the story tonight and go to sleep, but I found a present: 3 reviews!!! I was inspired! Onto the show!

* * *

The Police sirens grew closer and closer until the girls knew they were directly behind their van.

"We gotta shake 'em off, I can't keep going forever were gonna run out of gas sometime," Miyuki said, looking a her gauge she was relieved to find it 7/8 full.

"Hey guys, hold on I'm gonna open the back door and try to force them back!" Kagami yelled over the sirens. She looped her arm through one of the hand holds and opened one of the doors. She focused the center of her iron sights on the left rear wheel of the lead car and let brass fly. The car swerved violently across the road, clipping another car and sending it spiraling into oblivion.

"Minami we should probably go help Konata and the rest of the group, the police are probably chasing them now," Tsukasa snapped Minami out of her trance, she was really worried about Yutaka.

"Yeah, let's go," Minami replied. They made their way to the first floor and hopped into a gray truck. Earlier they had discussed the escape route the van would take with Konata so that Tsukasa and Minami could help deal with the police. They could hear the sirens just miles ahead of them as the got on the freeway, Tsukasa hoped that her sister hadn't been caught yet.

"Kagami, you told your sister to catch up with us right? Were the Hell is she?" Konata asked as she shot another volley of bullets from her MP5.

"Give her some time, don't worry she'll catch up," Miyuki tried to say calmly and almost flipped the van.

"Miyuki, shut up and drive!" Konata couldn't resist referencing a movie she had seen even at a time like this. The police backed off from the heavy firepower, waiting for Miyuki to make a mistake and crash the van.

"Helicopter!" Yutaka shouted, everyone except for Miyuki looked up at the rapidly approaching aeronautical beast.

"I can't get a clear shot, Its going too fast!" Kagami shouted.

Minami looked up and noticed a helicopter flying towards the chase.

"Tsukasa, we can't let that helicopter reach the chase, it will be impossible for Miyuki to outmaneuver it. Slow down just a bit, you'll see why in a sec," Minami said. Tsukasa slowed the truck and to her surprise Minami opened the door and hopped into the bed of the truck. Minami extended the tripod on her Barrett and placed it on the cab of the truck. She found the helicopter in her scope and trained her cross hair right on the center of the rotating blades. It was going to be a tough shot but she was confident she could make it. She held her breath, time seemed to slow as she made sure her scope was leading the helicopter by a quarter of an inch and fired. The helicopter did nothing for two heartbeats, then it started to spiral chaotically and circle around until it went belly up smashed into the ground. Tsukasa opened the back window of the truck.

"Nice shot, stay in the bed of the truck just in case the others need our assistance,"she explained.

"Hey guy's the helicopter just crashed!" Yutaka shouted.

"Hey I can see their truck too!" Kagami announced. Shot after shot rang out and the last police cars were picked off one by one, spinning across the road and crashing into the divide.

"We're on the home stretch!" Miyuki said.

"Miyuki watch out!! They put down spike strips!!" Konata yelled from the passenger seat.

The van swerved to the side but it was too late, The car flipped end over end about four times until coming to a stop in the middle of the road.

" Is everyone alright?" Miyuki called out.

"I think so," they all said at one time or another. They crawled from the wreckage, they were mostly unscathed.

"Wait where's Konata?" They had no time to answer their question.

"Get your God damn hands in the air!" A police officer shouted.

Their only hope was the truck Tsukasa and Minami were driving but they were three or four minutes behind.

All the girls minus Konata complied with the officer, he started to put his first pair of handcuffs on Kagami but stopped suddenly.

"Put the cuffs on yourself if you want to live," Konata ordered, she somehow managed to sneak behind the officer while he was distracted and now had her gun to the back of his head.

"Please don't, I have young children" he pleaded. Konata struck him on the back of his head with the stock of her MP5, he fell unconscious.

"Minami will be hear to pick us up in a little bit, until then keep an eye on both sides of the road," she instructed.

Next Chapter: Finale, If I gave away the finale now that wouldn't be fun would it?

Author: That chapter was fun to write with all the epic chase-ness but I'll never what you think if you don't review it

Review Puh-lease!!!!!!!!!


	3. Finale Act 1

Author's Note: Heh, I know I called this the Finale but I'm going to split it into multiple parts (multiple as in I have no idea where this series is going anymore) so it'll probably 100% complete by Sunday if not sooner.

* * *

Finale – Act 1

"Tsukasa, do you think Yutaka and the others are alright? They got so far ahead of us..." Minami worriedly stated.

"They'll be fine, we took care of all the police cars. I just wish that this truck could go a little faster," Tsukasa complained. They gray. truck couldn't even hit the freeway's 70 mph limit. A few minutes later they noticed the van their friends once occupied belly up in the middle of the road. Minami hopped out of the truck before it fully came to a stop. Before Minami wasted anytime searching the wreckage Konata appeared from behind the van.

"What happened? Where's Yutaka?" Minami questioned.

"Don't worry, everyone's fine. We hit a spike strip and the van flipped," Konata explained as the rest of the group appeared

"Anyway, we need to get moving, Hiyori's waiting for us," Kagami said.

Hiyori was almost halfway to her goal: covertly stealing one of these aircraft. She pulled her car up to the gates for the runways. Various airplanes littered the expanses of concrete, one caught her eye. It was big, looked expensive, and it was empty unlike the surrounding area. There was at least thirty people working on it. _Maybe next time_, she relented to herself. She looked around for another vacant plane, all of the planes she could see were occupied. She decided a helicopter would have to suffice. Sneaking through the cloud of machinery and people until she was only about ten feet away. She glanced at her watch, she was eleven minutes early. She hopped into the back of the helicopter but stopped dead in her tracks. She was eye to eye with the helicopter's co-pilot. Her instincts kicked in and she grabbed her Glock .45 out of it's holster and shot him point blank in the chest. The shot rang out over the entire air field. Hiyori knew she only had a few minutes before the other people figured out where the shot came from. She hopped into the pilot seat and checked the various dials and gauges. She flipped a few switches and the helicopter's blades began rotating.

"Hey someones in that helicopter!" A voice called out. All Hiyori needed was a few more seconds and she would be on her way. "Hey what are you doing!" the voice was directly behind her now, Hiyori didn't hesitate she pullet out her gun and shot him in the leg, she kicked him out of the helicopter. She was rising , they couldn't catch her now.

"How many stairs do we have to climb? Why did we have to chose the tallest building in Japan?" Konata complained.

"We just killed about ten people and your complaining about stairs, anyway this was the only building with a heli-pad," Kagami explained. They made it to the top and saw a helicopter coming their way.

"Must be Hiyori," Konata said. This was confirmed when the helicopter landed on the roof about 5 feet from where the girls were. They hopped in and took off.

"Hiyori, when did you learn to fly a helicopter?" Kagami asked.

"I watched an anime that showed a guy flying one," Hiyori told her. Kagami sweat-dropped when she realized that Hiyori wasn't kidding.

"How far out is your safehouse?" Tsukasa asked.

"It's about an hour and a half," Hiyori answered.

About 20 minutes into their flight, Konata noticed another helicopter following behind them. It had a SWAT label on the front.

"Hiyori, SWAT's following us but our guns are back at the crashed van," Konata glanced back at the trailing helicopter. Hiyori pulled out her .45 and handed it to Konata

"Don't drop it, its custom made." Konata looked it over: SOS Brigade was engraved on the slide. Hiyori continued " Two stage trigger, halfway is semi auto, all the way pulled is full auto: 180 Rounds per minute."

Konata opened the door, grabbed onto one of the hand holds she aimed for where she guessed the pilot seat was, pulled the trigger to full auto and didn't let go until her clip as empty. The helicopter persisted, almost valiantly, Hiyori threw Konata and another clip although this one was twice as long. Konata emptied that one too, the helicopter didn't even try to avoid the bullets.

"No good, its bullet proof," Konata realized, pulling the door shut. Konata handed Hiyori her gun back and sat down in the co pilot seat.

"Hiyori, I have an idea get me as close as you can to the other heli," Kagami said. Hiyori slowed down until the helicopters were adjacent to each other. Kagami threw the door open and jumped to the other helicopter. She pulled a knife out of her boot and threw the door wide open she hopped in and a minute later she came back out and hopped back onto Hiyori's chopper.

"That was crazy!" Tsukasa exclaimed. The other chopper was already lurching towards the ground and landing with a satisfying explosion.

The rest of the flight went unimpeded and they landed safely in front of Konata's safe house.

"It's huge," admired Miyuki.

"You haven't even seen the inside yet," Konata bragged.

Next Chapter: Finale - Act 2


	4. Finale Act 2

Author's Note: Well, I think I have the rest of the story planned out so you can expect one or two more acts after this.

Finale – Act 2

It's been just over a week since the girls took refuge in Konata's safe house and through an intense and speedy investigation the police pin-pointed the location of Konata's safe house. It was only a matter of time before Japanese military moves in on them.

"So you want them to come here?" Kagami asked Konata.

"Yep, it's all a trap. I left so many easy clues on my computer only an idiot would ignore them," Konata said proudly. She gestured to the support beams. "I'll put c4 here and here and here," Konata pointed out key spots on the weakening support beams. She pointed out one of the windows. "We'll be up there on top of that building and when they come in. Boom!" Making a mock explosion with her hands. "In fact they'll probably be here within the hour so we'd better get moving," Konata explained.

Japanese police force knew who they were dealing with now, so the sent more then just police officers, they also had a small detachment of the Japanese equivalent of America's Navy Seals to deal with them.

"Hey Konata do you see them yet?" Kagami asked, Konata only had one pair of binoculars so she would detonate explosives.

"Yeah, there's a lot of them. Hey they even brought some of the military! Just for us!" Konata excitedly said. The girls had no armaments for today's events, they were all outfitted with the rifle-variant of the Steyr Aug and also had it's default scope replaced with a high-end, adjustable sniper scope.

"Hey Konata, where'd you get all this stuff anyway?" Kagami wondered.

"I got it from-" but she was cut off as the police tried to coax them out of the now empty building.

"They don't even know we're up here," Konata was satisfied, watching her ingenious plan unfold before her. The Police set up barricades and prepared for and extended fire-fight, but nothing happened. They started to move in, and slowly but surely a team of 5 people made it to the door, they saw nothing inside and gestured for the rest of the police force to join the search for clues of where the girls might of gone. After about an hour, everyone was in. side the building searching high and low.

"Now?" Konata asked.

""Lemme savor the moment first," Miyuki said. "Now," she said.

Konata pushed the button, the entire interior of the building was engulfed by flame, but that was only the precursor. After 10 seconds, the c4 went off and the entire building caved in on itself. A shock wave shook the building the girls were on.

"Come on, let's get outta here before the dust settles .We need to get the rest money in the truck anyway,"Tsukasa said.

"My real safe house, the one we aren't gonna blow up is about an hours drive from here," Konata explained.

"Konata, did you move the van? Wait there's a note it says 'sorry – Yutaka and Minami'" Miyuki was speechless.

Flashback

"_Yutaka, if you could live anywhere for the rest of your life, where would you live?" Minami wondered. Her answer made Minami blush._

"_In your arms. If you asking for an actual place... Somewhere along the Pacific coast," she responded._

"_Well then let's combine are parts of the money and buy a house there," Minami said._

"_Sounds like a plan," Yutaka said._

_Later that day._

"_Konata, Minami and I were talking and we agreed that we're going to buy a house along the Pacific coast with our share of the money, what are you going to do with yours?"_

End flashback

"Don't worry Kagami, I know exactly where she's going".

"We're free Yutaka. We don't have to run or fight anymore. It's just you and me," Minami happily said as she looked back towards their new home. It had been just over a week since they ran off with the heist money, they had a modest house and it had even cost them half of what would have been their share of the heist money.

"I love you Minami". With that Minami crawled over top over her lover and pinned her arms to the ground, leaving her open for a kiss. Minami leaned down inching ever closer to Yutaka, their eyes were locked. As she drew closer and closer to Yutaka her eyes closed further and further until her eyes were closed and their lips were touching. Minami came up a little while later for air, both girls were flustered.

"Let's... go inside," Minami managed to say. The two walked to their new home in silence, they were both speechless due to there amazing first kiss. They walked onto their deck and opened the door to the living room. When they walked in, the door closed itself or rather what appeared to be a pink ghost closed it for them.

"M...Miyuki," Minami studdered.

Behind them was a blue haired intruder, casually sitting on the couch.

"We need to talk"

Next chapter: Finale – Act 3 What happens when Konata and the gang confront Yutaka and Minami?

Review Please!!!!!!


	5. Finale Act 3

Author's note: Only 1 act left after this!

Finale – Act 3

When Yutaka saw her cousin, she fainted into Minami's arms, Konata gestured to Yutaka and Miyuki walked towards the pair.

"Do what ever you want to me just don't hurt Yutaka," Minami pleaded, genuine fear filled her eyes. No matter what Yutaka did Miyuki couldn't help but feel sympathy for her salmon haired friend. With delicate hands she picked up Yutaka and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom. She admired the peaceful look on her sleeping form. She returned to the room and took her place next to the back door. Minami's eyes kept shifting between Konata, the Glock .45 on the table next to her and the back door.

"I don't intend to use this unless you try to run," Konata smiled. Minami still felt uneasy. "You're lucky my cousin loves you, else I would have shot you on the spot," she continued.

"You're not here to kill me?" Minami nervously asked.

"I wouldn't say that," Konata pulled a detonator out of her pocket. "One wrong move and this entire place will be leveled, including everyone inside. You wouldn't do that to Yutaka would you?" Konata wondered.

"This is the Japanese Police! Come out with your hands up!" Konata pushed the detonator, nothing happened, she threw it aside and hugged Minami.

"Please take good care of her," Konata pleaded.

Miyuki handed Konata some rope and tied Minami up. "Its so you look like a hostage," Konata explained. The group exited through the back door and sneaked up to the front of the house. The man raised the mega-phone back up to his face, about to repeat himself. Miyuki shot it out of his hand, the group split up and went separate ways. The police gave chase but eventually gave up and upon entering the house found a tied up Minami on the ground.

"Yutaka....Yutaka, wake up," Minami gently shook Yutaka awake.

"What happened?" Yutaka stretched and rubbed her eyes.

"After you fainted your cousin scared the hell out of me and then left, she told me to take good care of you," Minami pulled Yutaka into a heart warming hug.

"I love you Minami," she whispered.

"I love you too".

The girls regrouped back at their van, hopped in, and started the long drive to Konata's safe house. Nothing interesting or exciting happened on the way there. About halfway through it started to rain, a torrential downpour blanketed all of Japan. It set the mood for what might be the girls' last peaceful day.

"So, tomorrow is gonna be our last stand?" Miyuki asked.

"No way around it," Konata answered.

The girls all sat in silent contemplation. The new safe house wasn't as grand as the last one but it would still suit their purposes. I was a normal two story house, painted a light tan with white trimming. The walls had 2 and half inches of reinforced concrete, the windows were 1 inch think bullet proof, and wire reinforced.

"So now all we do is wait until they come to us, I told Minami to tell them where we were going, so they should be here in less then two days," she said. One of the last important things Konata took care of was making sure Hiyori and the rest of the girls aside from herself, Miyuki, Kagami and Tsukasa had no part in this, but there was one final thing she had to take care of. She felt extremely nervous as she casually walked up to Kagami, even if she messed up it wouldn't matter, they would all be gone in a matter of days.

"Kagami-" Konata began but Kagami cut her off.

"I know," she interrupted. She put her arms around the furiously blushing miniature otaku. She surprised Konata when she placed her lips on Konata's, both of their faces were adorned by a dark red blush.

"Since tonight might be our last night together... Do you want to..." Konata stuttered.

Miyuki was innocently strolling by the room Kagami and Konata were now sharing but something caused her to pause for a moment.

"Yes... Yes! Kagami! Keep going!" Konata yelled out. Miyuki couldn't help but peek at what she might not get a chance to experience. She opened the door and heard Konata yell "20 kill streak, Kagami you kick ass!". Miyuki saw Konata watching Kagami play an first person shooter on her computer._ Their playing C*u*ter S**ke: S*u*ce? I thought they were_-. Her thoughts were interrupted by Tsukasa.

"Yuki-chan, I saw Konata confess to Kagami and it inspired me to tell you... I... I love you. Please don't hate me!" she pleaded. Miyuki pulled her new found lover into her arms. Tsukasa didn't expect Miyuki to return her feelings, she was sad that they only had one night to explore them. Miyuki pulled Tsukasa into a deep and passionate kiss, Miyuki poured all of her feelings into Tsukasa's yielding body.

"Tsukasa, we only have one night together, would you like to...?" Miyuki asked with a blush forming on her face.

"Yes," was all Tsukasa replied.

They _defiantly_ weren't playing video-games.

Author' Note: So much yuri in one chapter, speaking of one chapter. That's how many we have left! If I get a few more reviews I might even have a surprise next chapter!

Review PLEASE MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!


	6. Finale Act 4 Final

Author's Note: I got reviews today so guess what? Presents! An extra chapter **and** A bonus alternate ending by Roflcopter579! Let's get started already!

Finale – Act 4 (Final)

Miyuki's eyes popped open as she was gently shook awake by Tsukasa.

"Good morning beautiful," a smile decorated Miyuki's elegant face.

Konata tried to kick the door in but she ended up putting a small hole in it instead.

"Tonight we dine in Hell!" quoting her favorite movie, even Miyuki face-palmed. She pulled Tsukasa down on top of her and kissed her.

"I wish we had more time together," Miyuki sighed.

"Time to get a move on you worthless maggots!" Konata was parading around the house shouting useless "encouragements".

Miyuki and Tsukasa bathed and dressed together on their last day on Earth. They put on their bullet-proof vests and inserted various clips for their guns into each pocket.

"Miyuki, I need to talk to you," her previous vigor, replaced by an expression of grim seriousness. Miyuki knew she needed something important.

Konata whispered into Miyuki's ear, making sure that Tsukasa couldn't hear as she would only be another obstacle. Kagami was the only person she had shared the entire plan with, she couldn't tell Miyuki the entire thing because then it wouldn't work, and she couldn't tell Tsukasa anything.

Sirens announced the arrival of the Japanese law enforcement. "It's time Konata said, looking at Miyuki, Kagami had already set up in a hidden location to counter snipe. Just in case.

"Come out with your hands up, we just want to end this peacefully," the sound of a negotiator's megaphone rang out. Miyuki opened the door with her hands in the air followed by Konata who had a Desert Eagle pointed at the back of her head.

"We are willing to negotiate but first we want your snipers to disappear, our sniper knows exactly where they are-" she was cut off by the sound of a .50 caliber rifle. "And are willing to disable them ourselves," Konata yelled out. Kagami didn't kill the other sniper, she put a bullet dead center in the middle of his scope.

"Okay, done," the man said, he talked into his radio, and Kagami confirmed it on her radio.

"We'll be back," Konata told him. Konata pulled Miyuki back into the house and shut the door. Miyuki sighed and told her she was. Miyuki walked out the door with her hands still in the air, but she continued walking towards the crowd. Konata aimed and fired her Desert Eagle at Miyuki, the blood splatter on the back of her head confirmed it wasn't a blank. _So, this is what it feels like to die_, everything went in slow motion as Miyuki's body hit the ground.

"Tsukasa, go grab Miyuki's body". A bleak faced Tsukasa mechanically walked out of the building and collected Miyuki.

"Konata, why?" Tears streamed down Tsukasa's face as she silently cried into Miyuki's still form.

"Tsukasa, I need you to join Miyuki," Konata gently told her. Tsukasa agreed, since she had no point left in life. Tsukasa opened the door, Konata had the gun to her head.

"What are you trying to do?" The negotiator asked through the megaphone.

"As you can see we are willing to sacrifice our own to get what we want," Konata boasted. "We want full immunity," Konata stated. The man turned to the chief of police who shook his head.

"We can't do that," The negotiator said.

Tsukasa walked towards them, bleakness still etched in her face. Konata shot her.

"How many lives are you going to waste?" Konata asked as she collected Tsukasa's body. She went inside and laid it next to Miyuki's. Kagami sneaked back inside the house and up to the front door where Konata was waiting. "Are you ready, my love?" Konata embraced her. Kagami repeated the process the others went through. She opened the door and walked out. "Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?" Konata asked again. Watching Konata kill two of her friends, had struck something deep in the police chief, he finally agreed.

The negotiator said " Okay, we agree".

"Also, I want the same documents as a memorial to my fallen comrades," Konata demanded.

_Is this what it feels like to be dead? _ Miyuki repeated the question over and over._ What about Tsukasa? Is she alright? _Warm thoughts engulfed Miyuki about her lover and the special night they had before.

"Wake up Miyuki," Kagami shook her friend awake. "We did it, we robbed a bank and got away scotch free," Kagami said.

"I'm... I'm alive? Konata shot me!" Miyuki was overcome by joy, she and her Tsukasa would live to see another day!

"Konata did shoot you but we removed the actual bullets and put filled blood capsules on top of the brass," Kagami explained. Miyuki hugged her longtime friend. "Kagami, that was genius!" Miyuki shouted. " Where are we anyway?" Miyuki asked, noticing her new surroundings.

"Yutaka and Minami's," Konata answered as she walked through the door with a bowl of hot soup.

"Thanks," Miyuki was in an over-joyous mood.

"Police negotiations ended in tragedy today result in the deaths of two teenage girls and two teenage criminals got immunity, although police searched the house the bodies of the two girls have yet to be discovered."

Author's note: That was a fun chapter to write with the giant plot twist. =) Make sure to check back tomorrow for Roflcopter579's alternate ending!


	7. Bonus Chapter!

Author's Note: This is pretty much my present to you guys, my readers and fans, you guys kick ass!. This chapter has no place in the plot of Lucky Heist.

WARNING: This chapter is extremely graphic and contains fouls language, if you are offended by this please don't read it.

Lucky Heist -

EXTREME HARDCORE EDITION

"Are you ready?" Konata asked Miyuki, her silenced Steyr AUG kept steady at the door. Miyuki nodded placed a breach-charge on the door handle. "Breaching! Breaching!" Konata called out as the small explosive knocked the door of it's hinges and stunning the occupants of the small room. Konata killed them with robot-like precision. A stair case to the right, lead them to the basement of said small room. "Miyuki, throw a flash-bang," Konata instructed. A loud pop followed by the moans of the disabled men inside the room filled the air. "Go!Go!Go!". Miyuki popped around the corner and sprayed the room with her silenced mp5k. The hail of bullets killed three men, the two girls moved quickly through the empty room and out the door.

"Delta-six, watch your fire. Friendlies coming up on your six," the commander advised. Minami and Yutaka were the 'friendlies' behind Miyuki and Konata. Not a word was said as the two groups joined because stealth was a priority on this mission. They sprinted across the alleyway and into the next house. Konata gestured for Yutaka and Minami to go up the stairs. Miyuki and Konata made their way around the ground floor, two thuds coming from the second floor confirmed that the other girls were getting their fair share of the action. They regrouped at the back entrance and made their way to the next house. Their was only one floor , an easy walk-through. Something didn't sit right with Konata, this was too easy, they were dealing with world class terrorists after all. She opened a door and was greeted by the sight of a bomb with a timer strapped to it, only two seconds left.

"Bomb!" Konata shouted and dived behind the door but she was too late. She lost her hearing as an enormous sound blanketed the house. A sharp pain manifested itself in her arms and legs, she looked down and almost hurled. She had multiple nails embedded in her skin. Out of all of her limbs, only her left arm remained unscathed. She reached down and slowly pulled one of the nails out, it was easily two inches long. The last thing she was able to do was call out for a medic before she passed out from the amount of pain. Miyuki rushed to her side and cradled the now gruesome form of her friend. She pulled our her first aid kit and started removing the nails from her friend. She patched up each of the small holes, nine in all, with pieces of dirty towel scattered about the room. She checked for a pulse every five minutes, it was steadily getting weaker and weaker. Yutaka and Minami had no choice but to standby helplessly and watch their friend die. _So this is how I die? In the middle of fucking nowhere! The government probably won't even tell my parents that I died! I...I didn't even get to say bye to Kagami... I'm not going to die! I promised Kagami that I'd always be there for her, I can't break a promise 3 hours after I make it! _Konata's pulse stopped spiraling down. It wasn't going up but it wasn't going down either.

"She's stabilizing," Miyuki wondered how such a miraculous event occurred. She pulled a needle full of adrenaline out of her first aid kit, and gave Konata the entire shot. Konata's eyes shot open ad her breathing increased.

"Miyuki-" Konata was cut off.

"Shut your mouth and sit down your not completely stable yet.," even through her harsh tones Konata could hear relief. "Your lucky that you were wearing a flak jacket, otherwise these would have killed you," Miyuki said, she put her arms around her friend. "I'm just glad you're alive," she finished.

"Let' get a move on slackers!" Konata shouted. She had to have Miyuki help her walk as she hobbled her way across the ally way to the next house. It had been at least thirty minutes since the bomb went off, so that eliminated timed bombs as a threat. They just needed to bag their VIPs and disappear.

"You people think you can sneak into MY country, kill MY people and get away scotch free?" The man yelled at Kagami. She would of kicked his ass if not for the ropes binding her to the chair. Her slapped her across the face.

"You won't get anything out of me!" Kagami shouted.

"Oh really?" He had a 6 inch long knife in his hands. "If I can't get anything out of you, maybe I can get something out of your sister," he had a smile that made Kagami's stomach churn.

"She'd never tell scum like you anything," Kagami shouted.

"I guess your thinking I'll just kill you now right? Wrong!" He set a screen in front of her, there was a timer with ten minutes on it. "When this clock reaches zero I'll ask you one more time. If you don't comply." he smiled "You get to watch me rape your innocent little sister," he finished. Kagami stared at the screen, hoping to find someway to get out of this.

Konata and the rest of the group only had 4 houses left to check.

"Hey! Their over here!" Someone shouted.

"Shit! Get behind that car!" Miyuki yelled. The sound of bullets impacting against the car made it obvious that their location was known. The engine caught fire and it was only a matter of time before the gas ignited.

"Move!" Konata exclaimed. Miyuki provided covering fire while Yutaka and Minami assisted Konata behind a house.

"Miyuki, get your ass outta there! Minami gave cover fire while Miyuki ran behind some buildings to flank their attackers. She sneaked alongside a few of the buildings and eventually found herself behind their five or so attackers. She gave each person a 2 shot burst to the back of their heads. The night was dead quiet again.

"Have you rethought you decisions yet? I told your precious sister what would happen if you didn't tell me what I wanted she broke down and started crying 'Onee-chan wouldn't let that happen' she kept on saying that over and over," the insane man seemed to be enjoying himself. Kagami had no options at this point, she would just have to delay as long as possible.

"Only 90 seconds left," the man said a few minutes later.

1 really strong looking guy carried a bound Tsukasa into the room. "Kagami, why don't you try to explain to your sister whats going to happen in 60 seconds." The man laughed.

The timer hit zero. "Times up Kagami! So are you going to tell me what I want to know?"

"I...I... can't," Kagami couldn't bear to look at the bleak expression on Tsukasa's face. The man stood in front of Tsukasa and started undoing his zipper, but stopped midway as if to savour the moment. He fell over on top of Tsukasa. He was dead. Bullet holes decorated the two mirror on the wall behind Kagami. Yutaka kicked the door off it's hinges.

"Let's get the hell outta here!"

Author's note:And so ends Lucky Heist but don't forget to drop by tomorrow night to read Roflcopter579's alternate ending! REVIEW NOW!


	8. Alternate Ending by Roflcopter579

Author's Note: Well here's my last gift to you guys, an alternate ending by Roflcopter579. After you finish this go read his story "A Friend's Arms" Its worth a read, even though its still in progress.

WARNING : high amounts of gore and violence, minor amounts of *almost* sex make this unsuitable for minors (Are you serious? =))

Konata was in bed with Kagami both of them without any clothing, they made love after they we're done with their games since they decided if it's there last day, they might as well. Konata woke up hearing typing on the computer near her that Kagami played on. She looked over seeing Hiyori who seemed to be working on something. "Um… Hiyo-"

"Shhhhh~" Hiyori turned around and responded.

"Are you doing something secret?" Konata asked.

"No, I don't want to wake everyone up." Hiyori whispered.

"Then what are you doing?" Konata asked also whispering.

"Well, like hell I'm just going to let myself get killed, so I'm calling for back up."

"Who?"

"Who are the three people that didn't come with us on the heist?"

"Oh ya, why didn't you send it earlier?"

"Well you guys were hogging the computer."

"Oh… Right." Konata said blushing.

"Meh, it's alright, it will take them longer to get here but we should be able to survive long enough." Hiyori said. She then stared at the ground with a gloomy face.

"What's wrong?"

"Well everyone in the house has someone to cuddle with in bed and well, I'm sure you get the rest, you know what just don't worry about it." She got up off the chair and started moving to the door.

"Wait!" Konata said in a loud whisper "We can do it if you want." Tamura was surprised by this offer and blushed, once that happened Konata was suddenly clinging to her legs, Hiyori tried to jump but was unable to with all the weight on her legs.

"Um… Now this feels uncomfortable. Infact isn't this cheating?"

"She wont mind I mean it's a bit unfair for you to not get any action while everyone else has and don't worry this will feel amazing soon." Konata said this as she took off her pants and then poked at her panties. Hiyori made a squeaking sound to this which turned Konata on, she finally took off the panties and started licking which made Hiyori gasp.

"Oh god! it does feel amazing! Please, more, more!" Hiyori yelled this pushing Konata's face into her sex.

"Shush, your gonna wake up Kagami, infact lets just do this in a different room."

"Right, let's do that." She said dragging Konata along in a hurry for more pleasure. All the girls where still in there beds in the morning except for Konata and Hiyori who were laying on the floor in the up stairs bathroom. Konata awoke once again and moved Hiyori's body trying to wake her "What is it?"

"We need to get ready!" They both jumped up and got there clothes on, after that they woke everyone up after that they armed and suited up for battle, Konata had a Mossberg 590 with a heat shield on top and a Beretta 92FS Inox, Kagami had a 9mmTec-9 converted to fully auto, a 30 round mag with a grip for stabilizing recoil and a Sig-Saur P220 45., Then came her sister equipped with a Colt 9mm SMG along with a Ruger LCP 380., Hiyori had her Glock and a UMP 45. and finally Miyuki was packing a FN SPR A1 7.62X51mm scoped sniper rifle along with a 357. Colt Python on her side. They all made it into the living room to hear a final briefing from Konata. "Well my friends it seems where in luck, we have a back up plan!" Konata held up her hand into a fist with sparkling eyes in front of all the girls but before anyone could ask about it something flew through the open windows, they all stared at it and noticed it was a smoke bomb just a few seconds before it let out the smoke. They all ran up separate stairs with Konata and Kagami staying at the top of one of them. Konata then said "Look Kagamin we're camping like little nooblets!"

"Shut up!" Kagami yelled as they fired.

"Well at least we're not dying, that would suck since there's no respawns!"

"Seriously shut the hell up we're trying to survive here!"

"Well I guess you would get even more mad if I told you about last night!"

"What happened!?"

"I did it with Hiyori!"

"What!? How could you!? Why would you even tell me!?" she said when suddenly the glass door to a balcony was blown up by C4 down the hallway right behind her, she pulled out her Sig and shot two rounds into the neck of the soldier that came through, she started to reload her Tec-9 and noticed soldiers coming through the destroyed glass door but they went down a separate hallway leading to the positions of her sister and friends. Suddenly at the bottom of the stairs Konata could see an arm work it's way around the corner of the entrance and threw a flash bang at the top right under her

"Crap! Get up! Move, move!" Kagami noticed the grenade and followed her as it blew up, she then turned running down the hallway leading to her sister while Konata stayed back and killed the two soldiers, she only had a few shells of 12 Gauge left and loaded the rest of them in, after that she followed Kagami down the hall.

Meanwhile

Hiyori, Tsukasa and Miyuki climbed up their separate stair case, this one led them straight into the hallway where the bedrooms we're, Miyuki went into the bedroom where she slept with Tsukasa, she saw a window that showed what was in front of the house which where many military soldiers and vans, she picked off a few but after that she was noticed and a hail of rounds flew through the open window but she got down just in time, at this point she didn't know what to do, she could see Tsukasa keeping most of her body behind the corner of the door as she held off the onslaught and she assumed Hiyori was covering the windows in the room across from them where Konata and Kagami slept. After having those thought's Tsukasa was hit by a round in the back of her shoulder and in her hip, There already behind us. Miyuki thought as Tsukasa stumbled forward and fell to the ground in front of Miyuki holding out her arm in pain wanting to be saved. A soldier then came through the door yelling "Freeze!" But was shot by Miyuki's Python and grabbed Tsukasa, slowly cradling her head in her hands and vest.

"It hurt's, It hurt's so much, I cant stand it!" Tsukasa cried.

"It's alright the pain will end soon." She said noticing Tsukasa's tears, she began to cry a little herself, she put the Python to Tsukasa's head and waited. Two soldiers came in and as she put Tsukasa out of her misery she to was shot in the head. While this happened Hiyori was being held up by two other soldiers, she had dropped her UMP but still had her Glock at her side. One soldier moved do disarm the pistol himself and as he pulled it out of her holster, with quick reflexes she pulled out a pen from her pocket and stabbed him in the neck, used his body for cover from the other soldiers rifle and shot the glock at him she had gotten back from the dead one that she held up and then dropped. When she made it halfway to the door one soldier came around the door blowing out both of her kneecaps, she screamed in agony as the soldier seemed to be pointing at her forehead now until someone put a pistol to the back of his head.

"No wait! I have a family!" She then heard Konata's voice in response.

"Sorry I already fell for that." She then fired the gun with the bullet piercing through and out his forehead. He fell to the side and Konata held her friend in her arms as another gun shot could be heard. "Crap this isn't good." Konata examined the injuries and looked back at her face seeing tears in her eyes from pain but she wasn't yelling or anything anymore she was just glad to be saved by Konata and tried to make a smile. Konata noticed what she was trying to do and smiled back. "Don't worry we'll make it." Konata looked over her shoulder and saw Kagami on her knees. Kagami was speechless and her face was running with tears seeing the site of her sister and one of her friends actually dead, then she froze hearing the words of one of two soldiers that snuck up behind her and Konata. "Sir we got the targets, what's the order?"

"Take them outside but if they do anything shoot them."

"Alright get up!"

Kagami didn't move she couldn't handle all the things that we're going on all at once, Konata felt almost the same until she heard a peculiar sound and finally right through the window in front of here she saw a helicopter with Misao in it on a GAU-19/A 50. BMG Gatling gun yelling.

"Hahaaaa! Get the fuck down assholes!!!!!" Konata hit the floor yelling for Kagami to do the same as the rounds flew in going through most of the house and infantry in it. "Ayano lower me down!" Misao yelled getting her equipment ready while Patty picked off remaining enemies with a PSG-1. "Okay I'm going down!"

"Right I've got your back!" Patty yelled over the sound of the spinning helicopter blades as Misao dropped ten feet to the ground landing with a roll, there where huge bullet proof glass windows in the back of the house we're she could see reinforcements passing by in a hallway searching around, she pulled out a M79 40mm grenade launcher slung on her back and shot at one of the windows cracking it from the impact and explosion also getting the enemy's attention, she snapped it open and loaded in another round firing again after that which broke the glass this time, after reloading it one last time she shot in through the broken window taking out a good number of soldiers. More reinforcements came into the backyard and opened fire, Misao did a forward dive roll pulling out two Mac-10's and sprayed 45. ACP at the soldiers on the right as Patty popped headshots on all the ones on the left. Misao jumped through the broken window and headed up one of the stairs cases taking out remaining enemies and finally making it to Konata and Kagami "Come on guys get the fuck off your asses right now we gotta go!" Konata picked up Hiyori and tugged at the back of Kagami's shirt.

"I'm sorry it ended up like this." She said with a saddened face with Kagami's only reaction being a slap to Konata's face.

"You cheated on me, my damn sister and one of my friends are dead and we don't have any where to live now since we've practically become terrorist's!!! What's the fucking point! Where just going to keep running now since apparently you didn't think far enough for a plan so no one would know who we we're! You think we're just gonna keep running well fuck that and fuck you, this is all your god damn fault!!!!"

"Kagamin I'm s-" Konata was cut off when Kagami suddenly pointed her Sig at her face.

"Don't call me that you bitch." She said in a low voice, her eyes we're darker now and replaced her saddened face with one of anger instead.

"Kagami d-don't, please, I'm sorry" Konata said beginning to cry. The guns hammer started coming back as she slowly pulled the trigger but she stopped, noticing one of Misao's Mac-10's at her face.

"Misao? Really? How dumb can you be? Are you freaking deaf?! Did you not hear what I just said?! If you did you should know who the real bitch is hear!!?" Misao glanced. She liked the chibikko at the barrel of the Sig but it was true what Kagami said and she moved the barrel of her gun to Konata until an explosion came from behind Kagami sending her flying towards Konata who dropped Hiyori. When Kagami landed on the floor of the room that she and Konata made love in she rolled onto her back and looked at Misao "Grab Hiyori and get out of here!" Misao did what she was told, as she bent down she saw a tank outside the front of the house which had obliterated most of the room that Miyuki and Tsukasa we're in. She quickly grabbed Hiyori and ran to the backyard. Kagami's gun slid over to the middle of the room when she dropped it, she tried to get up and grab it but Konata stomped over her back and grabbed it first pointing it at her but got a fist to her face and then a foot as Kagami beat the crap out of her sending her into a wall and then onto her knee's, receiving another kick to her face she dropped the gun but got back up ducking under one more of Kagami's kicks and punched her in the stomach stopping Kagami in her tracks then she sent one of her fist's strait up her chin knocking her to the ground, as Kagami got to her knee's she lifted her head up to see the barrel of her own gun now pointed at her.

"Kagami I really don't want to do this please, just stop." Konata said just now noticing a smirk on Kagami's face "What?"

"Your retarded that's what." She knocked the gun so it pointed away from her and lunged at her giving her a surprising kiss. Konata was immensely confused but was glad as it seemed she had her lover back, she dropped the gun and hugged her but as it dropped Kagami grabbed it, put it to Konata's stomach and fired. Konata detached from Kagami in disbelief and pain, Kagami aimed the gun towards her head.

"Wait!" Konata cried.

"No! I'm not going to let you stall me anymore!"

"But I understand, I know I'm a huge idiot, I've been one through our whole friendship! I didn't mean for everything to end up this way, I was only sympathizing with Hiyori and I know I took it to far with her, I know I didn't do an excellent job on thinking out our plans but I'm more sorry about your sister's death and Miyuki's than any other person in the world could! Now I wish I had never brought you guys along on that heist." Konata looked at the floor as she said this then looked straight into Kagami's eyes again. "But, Ever since the first time your sister introduced us, you've always done what you thought was right, I always trusted your judgment, so do what you think is right." Kagami's gun was shaking along with the hand that held it, her angered expression began to go away.

"Damn it Konata." Kagami dropped the gun and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Ow!"

"What!?" Kagami wondered, she then remembered the round she put into Konata's stomach. "Oh that's right… I'm really sorry about all of that." Kagami admitted.

"No it's okay, think of it as payback and I'm sorry I was such a dumb ass." Konata admitted as well with a slightly weak smile.

"So we're going to keep on running?" Kagami asked.

"Well unless we find a way to get immunity, that's probably are only option."

"That's fine, as long as I'm still with you it'll be okay." Kagami said moving in for a kiss.

"Put your hands up!" One of the military personnel shouted. Kagami noticed Konata's Beretta in her holster on her hip. Nice, you even forgot about that. She grinned at her friends stupidity and her advantage as well, slowly she reached for it without Konata or the soldier noticing anything she was doing from the angle she was at and Konata couldn't even pay attention to her with what was going on now. "I said put your god damn hands in the air now!" After he said this Kagami drew the pistol only to be shot instead near her ribcage. She pushed Konata to the ground while she fell as well, feeling like time was slowing down in her vision. I can't believe this, after all of that we're just going to die? This is bullshit. Kagami finally hit the ground and closed her eyes waiting for the final shot, but it never came, she opened her eyes seeing the soldier dead on the ground with a knife in his neck and Misao right behind the body yelling.

"Now can we please get the fuck out of here!!!"


End file.
